Untitled
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: Happy birthday to the number one idol in the universe.


"She's late." A girl wearing an elegant black dress huffed, as she was waiting for a certain surgeon by the name of Nishikino Maki on a restaurant. She was sitting by there for almost two hours and still no sign of the red head anywhere. She opened her phone and sighed.

' _8:30 ughhhh.'_ Yazawa Nico groaned out on frustration. Maki was supposed to be here at seven and here she was now waiting for her looking like she was stood up on a date.

Nico leaned her back and brought her hand up, examining the ring on her finger making her smile slightly. They had been married for a year, it happened so suddenly that it left Nico speechless. She giggled how it happened, they were bickering over how she thought Maki was cheating on her and the red head had to shut her up with a kiss before saying the words ' _Just marry me already damn it!.'_ It wasn't a perfect proposal, but hey at least they tied the knot.

She smiled when suddenly a waiter walked up to her.

"Umm, excuse me ma'am. I'm sorry we need the-" Nico cut the waiter off with a wave.

"No it's ok I was just leaving." The black haired girl gathered all her things, before heading out. This was the worst birthday ever. Outside she looked up the sky and saw how the stars are visible tonight, it was beautiful. She felt something wet trickle down her cheek and noticed that she was crying, she quickly wiped it with her palm and head home.

She grab a cab and looked sadly by the car window, she saw her name on the billboard, buildings, shops everywhere. She had finally achieved her dream in becoming the number one idol in the universe, but why is the number one idol in the universe sad?

' _Stupid Maki.'_ Nico thought that her wife is probably caught up in a surgery and would probably not make it until tomorrow. She sighed this is seriously the worst birthday ever. The driver heard her sniffling, he felt bad for her. The driver knew that this girl was the Yazawa Nico and it was a rare sight for an idol to cry.

Nico was surprised when the cab driver told her that the fare was free, she insisted on paying but the driver was a persistent one. She stared at the car driving off until it was out of sight, before walking towards her house.

She opened her…Their house. It was dark and lonely, It was her birthday but no one to celebrate it with.

' _She's terrible… leaving me alone on my birthday…stupid hospital, stupid work, stupid Maki!'_ Nico cried, she wasn't used to this. It was too lonely. Too quiet. Too-

' _Huh?'_ The black haired girl felt a cloth being draped from her shoulder, her eyes widen as she peered over her shoulder to see a smiling Maki, still wearing her hospital clothes.

"H-Hey…Uhh sorry I didn't make it." Maki scratched the back of her head, she was nervous as she felt Nico's penetrating gaze on her. She gulped.

' _Gahh I made her mad, on her birthday! I'm an idiot!'_ Maki berated herself. Her black haired wife kept staring at her, as she shifted uncomfortably before feeling Nico's palm on her cheek. Maki leaned on the touch, missing her wife's warm touch. It was a long day and she had plan a lot for Nico's birthday to be perfect, but an urgent case happened.

"I'm sorry… Someone was in need of surgery and I happened to be there…" Nico had been silent for minutes now, before she finally smiled at the red head.

"I missed you…I thought I was going to celebrate my birthday alone. I don't even care if you kept me waiting in that restaurant." Maki winced. "But you being here means everything…Thank you." Nico cried on the red head's shoulder catching her off guard. Maki smiled gently before caressing her wife's back.

"I wouldn't miss my number one idol in the universe's birthday." The amethyst eyed girl said reassuringly, she felt Nico pull away from the hug and leaned in for a kiss, which of course was responded almost immediately. Maki remembered something, causing her to pull away from the kiss with Nico giving her a confused stare.

The read haired girl pulled out a red rectangular box from her pocket. She opened it revealing a beautiful plain silver necklace.

"I know that wearing our wedding ring would be a problem for you if you wear them at work, so I figured you could just wear it as a necklace at least." Maki stated smiling at her wife, as she saw her lean in for another kiss. They pulled away and just stared at each other's eyes.

"You know you don't have to get me a present right?"

"Hey It's our wedding ring! What will happen if it gets lost because you misplaced it somewhere?"

"You do know that won't happen right? And I didn't know you were protective in our ring." Maki blushed as Nico laughed at her wife's embarrassed state.

"Of course, it is the symbol that we're married. How could I not?" Now it was Nico's turn to blush, this was one of the rare moments that the amethyst eyed girl was honest in her feelings and it was really a sight.

"T-Tch that's cheating you know…" Nico stuttered before burying her head on Maki's shoulder.

"Thank you Maki. For proposing to me." Maki inhaled the scent of Nico's hair and smiled.

"No thank you for saying yes. Happy birthday Nico." As soon as she said that she was pulled in another kiss, they giggled with their hands intertwined.

"I love you." Nico sighed contentedly.

"I love you more."


End file.
